Crown of Blood
by maevelin
Summary: A collection of one word prompts from tumblr. Klaroline drabbles. Chapter 4: Underneath all the paint: No matter how much paint he would pour over in the end he knew that underneath it all Caroline was still there. Unspoken, never tainted and always so familiar. [For Anna.]
1. Crown of thorns, life of no roses

**_Drabble #1: _**_For Willowaus _

**_Prompt word:_**_ Unbidden._

**_Title:_**_ Crown of thorns, life of no roses._

**_Rating:_**_ T_

**_Status:_**_ Complete. _

**_Summary:_**_Experiencing their unbidden desire for each other was the ending of a love story that never was. He once promised her the world, but the crown he offered had many thorns._  


* * *

**_Many thanks to my lovely beta Klovec  
_**

* * *

_Disclaimer__: I own nothing._**_  
_**

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was as if her "confession" turned into rejection for both of them. It was an emotion that seemed to cripple her resolve but the silence around them was louder than the tempting voices inside her mind. _

_Her body thrummed with life. She felt whole and content and… lost. However that was it. The sex was amazing but that was what it was and it was over._

_Because the man getting dressed in front of her in the middle of the woods, the man who ravished her for endless hours and now knew each and every contour and curve of her body, was still…Klaus. _

_He was still the same monster of a man that manipulated and pushed and spread terror to people. To people she loved._

_The same nightmare was still hidden underneath the surface. Klaus would not change. He would still kill, savage and destroy everything in his passage. Each kind word would always invite a threat from him and that scared her. She was not afraid to admit that she was afraid of him and of what she would become by his side. _

_She was not like him. She could never be like him and if she were to give in to him, her soul aside from her body, she would then forever fear her reflection in the mirror._

_Giving in to their attraction was the one and only thing that would take him out of her mind and her life. And now it was over._

_It was then that Klaus turned around. The satisfaction they both felt was now dimmed by the impending farewell. She somehow trusted him to keep his promise to never return and she could not understand why her heart complained in grieving whispers._

_He approached her with a gaze that she could not translate. She could not understand if the shine in his eyes was satisfaction for a challenge conquered, or if it was a thin disguise for the desire that still lingered and invited her to join him._

_His hands grasped her shoulders and she raised her gaze to him. The uninvited desire she always felt for him was still there. It was not diminished; it was not at all extinguished. It was still demanding and painful and heartbreaking. _

_It was still so confusing._

_"You said you will leave. You promised," she reminded him as the sun began to set casting its fading glow all around them._

_"And never to return," he promised her again and she gulped before she nodded._

_His smile made her heart beat faster. It was bitter and sweet at the same time._

_"You want a simple life Caroline. I understand this. You want to live your human dreams. You want something easy, normal; plain even…but alas…this is not who you are," he said with conviction._

_"Klaus-"_

_His finger touched her lips and silenced her objection._

_"Your perfect life will turn its colors to grey shades after a century or two, sweetheart. And then you will crave everything you now fear. You will desire a different taste of life. More thrilling ventures. Mark my words, the day will come that you'll want whatever now feels painful, devastating and difficult," he vowed with a knowing look because he had once been where she was now and he knew what was in store for her in the future._

_She could not know it yet but, when the boundaries of her human life would crumble and fall, she would crave for all the shuttering and passionate and life changing moments she was now terrified of._

_"You are compromising Caroline when you are…extraordinary," he admired and pitied her with his words and he gently kissed her forehead._

_He then let her go and took a step back._

_"Time, sweetheart. I won't come to you but in time you will come to me… and I will be there waiting for you…however long it does take," he simply said to her again and she didn't know why but unbidden tears came to her eyes._

_"You can be a queen Caroline," his voice rose like a shroud of smoke all around her. A tone so soft like silk and so hard like a thorn._

_"You can have it all."_

_._

_._

A long time ago she had been too young to understand. She thought his words to be perfect delivered lines that held no truth or honesty. Just one more temptation for her in order to end their pull and push game; empty words to make her fall for him and to give in to everything he offered.

However, he was right when he told her that vampires needed to adjust their perception of time.

She had lived her human life. She had gone to college; she had learned and studied and made a life for herself. She was indeed an overachiever and she had managed to combine her human dreams with her vampire nature. She might had fallen and hurt herself once or twice but she would continuously put herself back on her feet and she would move on. In the end she had been proud for everything she achieved and she had been happy; Klaus's words faded and didn't matter.

And then that life ended and a new one followed and then another and another and another. The pattern remained the shame.

Her eyes, once thirsty to see the world, were now full of isolation and loneliness. She travelled the world and saw its wonders. Truth to be told her eyes still sparkled with the genuine beauty she encountered through the ages, but the lack of companionship was taking its toll. She had no one to share her adventures, her hopes and dreams. Faces from the past and present resurfaced in her life but they never stayed.

She memorialized her greatest moments and she hoped for new ones to come. However, she could count only a few times she was truly happy, content and complete. Those briefest moments belonged to the past and shone to memory. They were a reminder of who she was not anymore and of who she used to be. Those moments of reminiscing swirled and flared like a flame and filled the air with deafening reverberations of echoes from the past. Echoes that were still hiding in their depths all of that forbidden and unbidden desire she had for life, for love; the need to explore and to escape from her infinite and utter loneliness.

Echoes that seemed to be a reminder of what he once told her.

It has been too long and now whenever she looked in the mirror she felt haunted. She could see him in there. It was as if his image had become her reflection.

Once upon a time he had told her that she could be a Queen.

_"You can be a queen Caroline. You can have it all." _

She didn't know if she could have it all but she knew that right now she felt as if she had nothing.

He was right. _Time._ Time changed everything. What once mattered now mattered no more. What once felt important now held no value.

She had lived her human dreams until she realized that she didn't belong to that world and that her dreams reached much higher. Now she wanted everything. She didn't want to compromise. She had the scars but she now wanted the bleeding wounds too. She wanted the light, the dark, the day, the night. She wanted the sun and the blue but she longed for the moon and the black. And now Klaus's promise was not an unbidden desire anymore. It was her first thought in the morning and her last thought at night. It had taken possession of her mind; of each waking thought. It had found refuge deep inside in the place that yearned for blood and acceptance and it was consuming her whole.

Once she was afraid of what she would become by Klaus' side but she had never imagined back then that by staying away from him she would eventually become more and more like him and she would eventually be ready to go to him and to see the world through his eyes.

She knew he was still waiting for her and he knew she would one day go to him. And the day finally arrived.

The golden crown he once had offered still had many thorns but the alternative had no roses.


	2. Snowflakes

**_Drabble #2_**

**_Prompt word:_**_ Snowflakes_

**_Title:_**_ Snowflakes_

**_Rating:_**_ T  
_

**_Status:_**_ Complete. _

**_Summary:_**After killing Carol Lockwood Klaus's need for revenge isn't sated. Takes place during episode 4x09.

* * *

_Many thanks to my lovely beta_**_ Klovec_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

When she returned to her home, she expected to come to an empty living room and finally be able to get some rest. She needed to close her eyes and pretend that this night was of no importance.

Tyler wasn't picking his phone. April was nowhere to be found. Elena was with Damon. Stefan was suffering and all Caroline could think of, in the midst of all this chaos, was snowflakes. Freaking snowflakes.

She didn't lie to Klaus when she told him that she got vibes of loneliness out of his painting. It was real and deep in her heart she was trying so hard to not feel guilty for sending Klaus to his doom. She shouldn't feel anything, and certainly not compassion, for the man that kept destroying their lives ever since he came to this town. Yet, there she was with her mind filled with memories of him and feeling confused and lost. She should be worrying about Tyler, about Elena and Stefan, about everything else but him. But all she could think about was crystal lonely snowflakes.

But as she walked in her house, all feelings of guilt and confusion vanished. They were replaced by undiluted terror.

She froze and she even stopped breathing.

Klaus was there. Covered in blood, the crimson liquid dripping from his hands and face and coloring his snow white shirt.

However, what created terror in Caroline's heart was not his appearance or the fact that he stood there unharmed, which meant that Tyler's plan had royally failed.

It was the fact that his hand was wrapped around her mother's throat. He was holding her mother against the wall crushing her windpipe while Elizabeth Forbes couldn't do anything to help herself.

Caroline trembled but didn't dare to move.

"Please don't," was the only faint whisper that escaped her lips. She would do anything. Anything he wanted. Anything he asked her to do. Anything in return for her mom's life.

"How nice of you to join us sweetheart," he said in a casual tone as he tightened his grip around her mother's neck and Liz whimpered unable to breath.

Tears fell from Caroline's eyes. This couldn't be happening. Her mom stared at her in fear. She couldn't lose her.

"_**This **__is our thing_ love. You are meant to be a distraction and I am always there to fall for your charms," he said in a menacing tone.

Caroline gulped as the memory of their latest encounter came at her mind. She was a distraction again and foolish enough to think that he wouldn't realize it.

Her heart beat faster and faster and she saw that her mother's face was turning blue and her eyes were slowly closing. Caroline sped towards him without thinking but his free hand wrapped around her neck too, keeping her in arm's length with no effort. Her hands gripped his hand trying to push him but he wasn't relenting. He wasn't hurting her but she couldn't do anything to help her mom. He kept his hold on her.

"You are beautiful Caroline but I am not one to tolerate betrayal and you…" he stopped for a moment to see her beautiful eyes staring him with fear. Silently pleading him.

"And you have betrayed me more than once!" his voice was a low lethal whisper.

"Then kill ME!" she screamed at him crying and time stood still.

He saw her fear and she saw his pain.

The idea of killing her was unbearable to him. He masked that foreign emotion by telling himself that if he killed her mother then he would hurt her more, like he did with Carol. This punishment was far more cruel.

Caroline would have to face a life of loneliness and guilt just like him.

The only thing was that he didn't want that fate for her. He didn't want to be the source of her despair. Snuffing her light would not only hurt her. It would hurt him too.

_A vampire's greatest weakness…_

His own words from centuries ago echoed in his mind. Taunting him.

_He was weak._

"Please, I'll do anything just don't do this. Kill _me_," she completely surrendered and she begged him while her tears kept falling on his hand.

He let go of Elizabeth Forbes and she fell on the floor. She had passed out of the lack of air but she was alive.

He didn't let go of _her_. Not just yet. They stood there as he studied her features. He knew that she would do anything he asked her to do now. She could be his for all eternity. All he had to do was command her to follow him and she would.

_But this was not the way he wanted her. _

She seemed to have resigned to her fate. The fear had vanished from her eyes. She thought that he was going to kill her so when his grip became gentler and his bloody thumb caressed her wet cheek she stared at him with wide open eyes feeling shocked and lost.

He retrieved his hand and took a step back. She immediately went next to her mother. Kneeling beside her and holding her protectively. She heard his voice and her gaze locked with his. It was in that rare moment that she could see the human inside the beast.

"Immortality is gift and a curse. Sooner or later you will be left alone in this world. Your only companions will be your sins and your memories. We remain but everything else fades. They fade," he told her while pointing at her mother with his finger.

"_We are meant to walk this earth alone. Forever."_

With those words he turned to leave and she looked at his figure feeling grateful that he spared her and her loneliness was not going to begin tonight. She held her mother tighter in her arms, still feeling shaken up and wondering why he had shown mercy to her when it was true that she had betrayed him.

"Why?" she asked him.

He halted and closed his eyes. Why did he spare her? Why didn't he kill her and everyone she loved? Why didn't he ask for anything in return? Why was he showing her that even in his darkest moments he wasn't able to hurt her?

"I wouldn't have done it for anyone else," he said.

And he really hadn't. Just for her.

She couldn't move. She saw him disappear in the blink of an eye and she just held her mom tighter.

And yet again for some reason all she could still think about was snowflakes.


	3. Smut

_**Drabble #3: **For Hellsbellschime (tumblr)_

_**Prompt word:** Smut (go figure lol)_

_**Title:** No title necessary_

_**Rating:** M_

_**Status:** Complete. _

_**Summary:** So basically this is a closer look in 5x11…no plot. Just smut (romantic and otherwise and maybe a little bloodlust too)_

* * *

**Many thanks to Anastasia Dreams and Klovec for all their help and their editing work!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

.

.

.

Caroline lay underneath him on the soft ground of the forest.

She panted, her nails creating paths of blood on his back and Klaus couldn't help but thrust deeper inside her. He wanted to leave no room between them, to suffocate her with his body and his need, to mark her as his. He promised to leave her, to set her free, but this was their moment. This was what he would take with him. _Always and forever._

Her bare breasts crushed against his chest and she threw her head back and screamed his name in ecstasy. A sound nothing less than divine. Her hair, a messy lake of gold and silk in the dirt while her face and neck flashed red from the satisfaction that wracked her body.

As the sun began to set and cast its remaining purplish glow all over their intertwined bodies, she parted her lips breathlessly and he couldn't help but bend over and claim her mouth in a savage kiss. Their tongues swirled in a dance of dominance and submission and he kept his eyes open. He moved faster and faster inside her and she moved against him in the same insane rhythm. Still, he didn't want to close his eyes. He wanted to savor each moment and each picture. He wanted to remember how she looked, as she became a part of him.

All Klaus could think was that she was more beautiful than ever.

The erotic tune they have found themselves dancing to played on repeat. A feeling flowing both ways because one time was not enough.

Dreams couldn't compare with this. Caroline never wanted this moment to end. She had come undone so many times by now, but the heat in her flesh was not extinguished. It raged, hot and wild. His hands were flames that licked her skin. Still, she wanted more. She needed more. A need so demanding and primitive that she felt as if she was going to dissolve into dust at any moment.

His hands were possessive as they moved all over her body. Exploring her. Finding each secret her body held and revealing it slowly to his eyes and touch. She craved him and she had left herself to become completely lost to his strong body. She felt as if her blood rapidly changed into hot molten lava, spreading out of control. All rational thoughts abandoned her as she felt herself clenching all around him. Under her fingertips the muscles of his back tightened with each erratic move he made. His hands palmed her derriere, bringing her impossibly closer and blending their bodies into one shape, her legs tightly wrapped around him. The more he pushed into her, the more she needed to push back, harder and with abandon; He was savage and tender with his touch. His kisses igniting more need within her.

Caroline gasped when Klaus's mouth found her hardened nipple and she abruptly turned them over so she could straddle him. She cried out as he adjusted himself and thrusted deeper inside her without taking his mouth away from her breast.

A whisper, a plea, an ache.

All her words lost as she kept asking for more. She moved against him in a frenzy, with a speed that drove them both wild. His hands on her back as their chests collided. Their foreheads now touching as their gazes locked on each other. Passion and need battling violently in their gaze while both of their sweaty bodies savaged each other.

But, there was more there. There was emotion. There was a feeling that words could not describe. Still buried deep inside her, he slowed his movements. He glided in and out of her, inch by inch, drawing out a pleasure she had never felt before.

She clenched her eyes shut and threw her head back as his lips found their way to her neck. Blood roared hot in her veins and she felt his pointy fangs extending and scraping her skin without tearing it. A new lust stronger than before assaulted her body when she felt his sharp teeth on her skin; it was as if the vampire inside her was coming closer to the surface and was taking control. Without any second thought her hands held his stubbled face and her mouth crushed onto his. Her hands found their way to the back of his head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on to him, his own hands holding her close as if he was afraid that she was a dream and she would vanish at any moment.

His arms slowly slipped from her back to the sides of her breasts and then to her waist so he could hold her up more finding the right angle to bring her the most pleasure. So much pleasure it brought her to the edge of pain.

She thought she was going to lose her mind as a traitorous voice kept repeating the word _everlasting_ in her head.

As the kiss grew deeper, she felt the dark veins in her eyes appearing. Her fangs attacked his mouth in their kiss and when his blood hit her tongue she knew that she wanted him to taste her. To have all of her. She wanted to smell her own blood and to taste herself on his lips. She wanted to feel the sting of his poison and then to bury her fangs to his flesh and drink him in, have him in her system, in her blood, deep inside. She wanted them to be completely lost in each other for these moments. To be…connected and she couldn't ignore that want no matter how much it terrified her.

She tore her lips from his and looked at him with her vampiric eyes and her heart constricted at the way his eyes shone with admiration and something akin to adoration even. With a trembling hand as she kept riding him she swept her damp hair away from her neck exposing its curve and she saw him gulping and felt him harden impossibly more inside her.

"Caroline," he growled, his eyes turning golden. Flames danced in her bloodstream, her breathing shallow. His eyes bored into hers as if he wanted to make sure that she really wanted this and that made her heartbeat slow down as an unexplained desire crept into her heart. A portmanteau of thirst and yearning. For blood and for him.

"I want you to," she whimpered and cried out as he plunged deeper in a hard thrust that made her lose all control. His hand gripped her hair and tilted her head back. His nose travelled over the pumping vein in her neck, his tongue swirling over the hot spot.

Klaus buried his fangs into her flesh and she screamed, exploding and losing herself in an ecstatic oblivion.

Her blood now ran inside his veins and that made her feel oddly satisfied. Possessive feelings kicked in inside her heart, a new chemical that was causing new reactions in her.

While drinking from her, almost draining her he kept worshipping her body with his hands and she panted wildly as her body rose into another climax. This fueled her desire more and her lips found refuge in his shoulder without tearing his skin. She just pressed her lips hard to his flesh, enjoying the sweet weakness that conquered her body from the blood loss. It was as if she floated on air and Klaus was the one and only thing that kept her grounded to earth.

When his teeth set her neck free, blood flooded out of his mouth. A sight that should have been terrifying to her, but instead of fear she only felt attraction. Primal and unwavering. She leaned forward and darted her tongue so she could lick her blood from his mouth and she heard him growl. His chest heaved and he could barely breathe.

"Bloody hell," he muttered over her lips and she smirked. She loved the power she had over him. It was addicting. And then she saw him looking at her with concern and realized that his bite must have left a festering wound in her neck. One that would soon cause pain and torment, but this time it was different. This time she welcomed the bite and she wanted to feel it again.

Klaus wrapped his one arm around her waist and brought his other hand in front of her mouth and encouraged her to take her fill. She looked intently at him and without averting her eyes she allowed herself to bite him. This time hard and with no hesitation. He didn't flinch but he did gasp and she lowered her body down his cock more and rocked her hips back and forth. His blood entered her mouth and ran hot down her throat. The feeling was so powerful and alluring that she moaned and instinctively brought her own wrist in front of his mouth. He looked at her and bit the flesh gently. A contradiction as she was brutally drinking his blood and curing herself from his bite while he now gently and slowly was relishing in small sips the red essence that run through her veins. As they bloodshared in the very same moment their rhythm became faster and faster. A motion that caused both of their bodies to spasm and convulse. They both came undone and surrendered to their release, quivering with their bones and skin melting together in one sinful blend.

Caroline let go of his wrist and licked her lips. Klaus smiled and slid his thumb over the outline of her jaw. He swept some drops of blood away before he pressed his digit to her lips and she slowly sucked it, not allowing even that drop to go to waste. She closed her eyes and laced her hands around his neck. Her forehead touched his and her eyes locked with the blue of his orbs.

They both felt complete and they both felt the closeness that for the first time was casting away their loneliness and their feelings of abandonment. At this very moment they were not alone. They were together and it felt familiar and comforting.

It was unthinkable for either of them to give up their control and yet they balanced each other. It was impossible to know who had the upper hand and who was submitting to the other. All they felt was that at this moment they both were where they should have been all along.

It was frustrating to imagine than in a few moments all would be over, but for now they would just make the best of the time they had left.

_And so they did._


	4. Underneath all the paint

_**Drabble #4: **For AnnaTom23_

* * *

_**Note**_:  
This is for Anna (AnnaTom23).  
You have a ship and I'm going to help you sail it.

F.

* * *

_**Title:** __Underneath all the paint _  


_**Rating:** T_

_**Status:** Complete. _

_**Summary:** __No matter how much paint he would pour over in the end he knew that underneath it all Caroline was still there. Unspoken, never tainted and always so familiar._  


* * *

**Many thanks to Anastasia Dreams for all her help and her editing work!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

.

.

.

Like a madman Klaus Mikaelson kept painting again and again. Over and over. More paint, more colors, more shapes. It was not the war outside his head that was breaking him and bringing him to his knees. It was the need and the voices that didn't seem to stop inside his mind.

…_If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion…_

Particles of dust dancing inside the dim rays of the sunlight that peeked through the almost closed curtains were the only thing that broke the darkness of his self-enforced prison.

His skin was tainted with paint and his clothes stained with different colored pigments. The canvas was his portal to freedom and his personal expression of all the things he could not control and everything he would not share with the world. Everything locked inside the recesses of his mind screamed and fought him, louder than life's clamor and roaring more than death's silence.

…_Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you… _

Shades of green, of yellow and of white. Shades that created light and beauty.

…_.No… It's because you're hurt… Which means that there is a part of you that is human… Because I've seen it. Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done…._

With steady movements he spread the paint over the canvas with his brush. With each slow and careful stroke a new form was emerging.

A new dream, a new design, a new piece of art that was not that new for him and yet it was not old either.

It was just there…simply always there…

Blond hair like a golden fiery halo surrounded the beautiful face that had come to life by his hands.

…_I get it… Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off…But that's not how it works… You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them…_

A bright smile was now formed unlike the scoffing grimaces she always seemed to throw at him.

Beautiful blue eyes stared him back and seemed to pierce the surface, break the ice and burn the soul. However, he could not exactly replicate the same defiance and indignation of her gaze.. He could not forge the same energy and life her eyes emitted every time she was angry or passionate about something. He was always hoping though that something included him.

…_Thank you…_

He took a step back and admired the creature he had drawn. The outlines and the colors seemed to match, but it was not perfect.

It wasn't doing any justice to the real model but it was the closest he could get to capturing her beauty into the confines of the paint and snatching her grace from his imagination to lock to his canvas.

…_I know that you're in love with me…and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved…_

Caroline was staring him back. Her form so clearly depicted in the portrait.

He took a cloth and wiped his hands and he smiled faintly at the feminine smile that he had crafted in the painting. Perfection was staring him back. Ivory skin, blonde messy hair, red lips, bright eyes. If only her drawing could come to life. If only the paint was flesh and bone and the smile not just lines of oil and paint.

Somehow her absence was not making him give up on her. The conquest was not conquered. If anything it was turning more into an obsession than ever before. He seemed to be stumbling in his memories of her. He was still learning to exist in her absence, which made no sense because for a thousand years he had lived without any trace of Caroline Forbes in his life and in the end it only took a few months for her to become an irreplaceable part of him.

He was ready to swallow his pride, to crawl and go back to her, but he only managed to say goodbye and let her go because that is what she had wanted; he could not get to her, he could not follow her and he could not stay in her life simply because caring for her meant freeing her.

…_yes, I cover our connection with hostility because, yes, I hate myself for the truth…_

She was not ready for him. That much he understood but that didn't seem to ease his mind or to make this whole situation any easier.

There were days and nights that led him to the same restless desire. To the same dead ends and the same painted dreams. He wanted to break through the walls she had raised between them and get to her. Make her his for all eternity and never let her go.

The spark that existed between them was not part of his imagination or an unfulfilled craving anymore. Now, both of them knew.

In all honesty, he didn't need that much. Just a nod and he would bring the world and offer it at her feet.

He knew that Caroline wanted the flame but she was not ready to burn yet. She first had to let go of her human attachments and her curiosity for the unknown. She had to let go of her childish dreams before she was ready to embrace her true nature and along with that him also.

And yet he could not simply erase her from his life. It was not that easy. Not possible. He had spent a thousand years trying to break his curse. He would wait more if he had to in order to win her over but it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. It was a never ending battle. One that gained him days of solitude and it seemed futile but made every day more tolerable because he was erasing the days that were distancing him from her. Somehow he knew that one day she would be by his side. So he kept fighting for her even if that meant letting her go for now. Because fighting for what you believe in and for your dreams is the only way to truly live. And this was exactly what Caroline was for him.

He spared another glance to her painting and as always with a sigh he splashed white paint all over it. The paint pouring slowly. Rivulets of whiteness flooded her shades that brought color to his life.

Then as always black followed.

He covered her with the absence of color. He turned her into black and her smile turned into blankness.

However, no matter how much paint he would pour over her in the end he knew that just underneath it all Caroline was still there.

Unspoken, untainted but so very familiar. Just underneath the surface, underneath all that paint. She was there in his every waking thought. In his every notion, in his every instinct.

He looked around and looked at his paintings. Every each one had different patterns and designs. Some abstract, while some conveyed darkness, anger and loneliness. However underneath every each one of them her phantom lurked. He was first drawing her and then on top of her anything else because this is how he felt. He was carrying her inside him as his painting were holding her captive under all their paint.

No matter how much distance he would put between them in the end he would always keep her inside.

Underneath it all…hidden… but always there.

.

.

.


End file.
